Tag! You're it!
by immortalGoldfish
Summary: What happens when you leave Percy and Annabeth in the Jackson's apartment for an hour?  Percybeth.  rated T cuz I'm paranoid!


"Pizza's in the oven," my mom yelled as she and my step dad Paul walked out of the door. They were on their way to one of her friend's birthday parties

" Okay mom" I called from the couch in the living room.

" Percy," my mom warned " Don't forget about it! You remember what happened last time."

" Mom," I said " I've handled Minotaur, and Mrs. Dodds and titans… and…" my girlfriend pinched me.

" You know you're not supposed to say their names out loud," she growled

" Have fun," my mom said as she closed the door, " and be careful" the beeper went off on the oven as the door clicked shut.

" I'll get that," I said sitting up. Annabeth followed me into the kitchen. As I cut the pizza, I saw her glaring at me. " What?" I asked, "You know we're safe now"

" How are you so sure that your neighbors aren't kindly ones or…" she began

" Annabeth," I said putting my hand on her shoulder, " relax, Lu…Kronos isn't going to crash into our kitchen window. He's dead. He'll probably never rise to power again."

Annabeth tried to hide her pain and rolled her eyes, " I know that seaweed brain. I've just been stressed. You know, redesigning Olympus and stuff," I leaned over the counter top and kissed her. She seemed to melt right into me. When she stopped to catch her breath she whispered. " It was because of me wasn't it?"

I gave her a quizzical look " What was because of you?"

" You could have been a _god_, and you turned it away. It defiantly wasn't just because of the reasons you gave on Olympus was it?"

" I already told you," I said as I put three slices on a plate and slid it over to Annabeth, and placed four on my own. " If I were a god, I couldn't be with you." She blushed.

When we finished our dinner Annabeth said, " Hey Percy, I just thought of a really fun game we can play!"

I looked around my bedroom, I could hear her giggling, but I couldn't see her. She had on her Yankees cap and was running around my room, playing tag with me. It seemed childish, but it was fun. I felt her fingers brush up against my shoulder.

" Tag!" she said, " you're it," I growled in frustration. " Wow you can take on the great titan lord Kronos, and you have the nerve to refuse Zeus's offer, and you can't catch your girlfriend in a single game of tag? Pathetic!" the room was silent for a few seconds, but I could tell that she was silently tip toeing around my room. I felt her moist, soft, lips press against my neck.

" Annabeth three, Seaweed brain zero!' she whispered. I turned and tackled her, and we landed on my bed, her cap flying onto the floor as she materialized below me. With her blond curls spread over the dark blue bed sheets and her grey eyes glaring up at me, the way she looked was so gorgeous, so sexy, that it would make Aphrodite herself jealous.

" Nuh uh," she said shaking her head, " no way. I top tonight." Taking me by surprise, she pushed me aside then rolled onto me. I atood up and jump, and she fell on the soft white carpet. I sat down on the bed.

" Are you…?" I began. She stood and jumped on me.

" You are so going to…" she leapt up and tackled me off the bed. We lay there laughing. I looked into her intense eyes and smiled. I've never been happier! We stood and lay on the bed. I wrapped my arm around my girlfriend and my lips met hers. Before we knew it she was on top of me again. Then my door swung open, she jumped off of me, grabbing her bronze knife, without thinking I grabbed my pen off of my bedside table and uncapped it. I blinked twice when I saw Paul in the doorway, Annabeth didn't let her guard down.

" You guys are home early," I blushed

" We were just at dinner" Paul sighed " and we were out for an hour." He closed the door and I looked at Annabeth, who was putting her knife back in its sheath,

" Didn't see that coming" she laughed

Annabeth's POV

And just like that, Percy was gone.

**omfg so sad! so percy's POV takes place just after the last olympian, annabeths pov takes place just before the lost hero. **

**i am as big a percybeth fan as i am a zutara/taang/yukka fan.**

**i saw the chemestry from the beginning as she was shoving nector down his throat. lol**


End file.
